


关于受都有一颗想反攻的心（下）

by TomHiddleston



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston
Summary: 关于铁爸跟罗德胡侃自己是怎么器大活好把小男友搞到起不来床，结果被记仇小狼崽听到，关起门来☀️到自己喵不出来的凄惨故事。





	关于受都有一颗想反攻的心（下）

“我们现在来看看谁是哭着求饶的小孩子好不好？”

年轻人轻车熟路地扯开恋人的睡袍，柔软的布料滑落到脚踝边，手指大胆地捻上胸前殷红的柔软，瞬间就收获了一声紧张的呻吟和软在自己怀中的Tony。小混蛋早就摸透了自己的恋人最受不了什么。

Tony伏在他的颈窝上，不规律的呼吸带来撩人的热流，小英雄很乐意把超强的感知能力用在此时的恋人身上。他不安分的手指顺着Tony迷人的腰窝滑到内裤边缘，用食指极富暗示性的勾起又弹回，让丰满的臀肉在布料下难耐的颤动，仿佛迫不及待的想要摆脱布料的包裹被人握住揉捏。

Peter温柔地吻过Tony泛红的耳尖，含住小巧柔软的耳垂吸允舔弄，手上却是干脆地拉下最后一层遮掩，让自己肖想已久的翘臀暴露在空气里。敏感处突然的凉意让Tony从迷乱中稍稍回神，轻轻推拒着胡作非为的小狼崽，“不…Peter，别…别在这儿，唔…”，一句请求被突然握住分身、抚弄顶端的动作刺激的支离破碎。

感受到怀中人紧张而敏感的瑟缩，坏透了的混小子把手指伸到先生面前，带着亮晶晶的清液，“就在这儿，先生，您看您都等不及了”。

Tony羞愤地咬住他的颈侧，又心软地收起了牙齿，换成柔软的舌尖舔过留下的齿痕。这太超过了，被宠坏的小孩子最善于得寸进尺，把年长者的心软与纵容当成应允与邀请。感受到颈侧濡湿的下一瞬间就强势地低下头，噙住艳红饱满的唇瓣反复吸允，一手玩弄着逐渐充血的乳尖，另一只手掌贴着漂亮的腰线来回摩挲，让骄傲的男人彻底抽了力气，双手攀上自己的肩膀，温驯地仰起头开始回应。

迅速缠上Tony主动探出的小舌，小狼崽在交缠的唇齿间发出一声低低的轻笑，他知道自己再进一步，他的Stark先生就能带来一场香艳的惊喜。

Peter温柔地用舌尖描摹着恋人姣好的唇形，右手却不怀好意地攥住了Tony的性器，迅速地来回撸动。“呜...”突如其来的快感剥夺了他最后一点理智，连是什么时候被低在门上都不知道，只能够眨着那双泪朦朦的大眼睛，羞耻地挺着腰把自己更深地送到对方手里，获得更多的慰籍。

小混蛋却像是在故意戏弄可爱的恋人，只差一点点的时候突然放缓了动作，只是虚虚握住，不痛不痒地抚弄几下。不够，根本不够缓解自己的难受，“Peter...”Tony的声音里带上了自己察觉不到的粘腻与撒娇意味，这语气让Peter不自觉地勾起了唇角，“先生，您想要什么？”该死，这明知故问的小混蛋就是故意的！抬起眼睛委屈地瞪着对方，小混蛋却自顾自的继续引诱着，“说出来，我什么都给您，先生”，又是几下撸动逼着傲娇的小胡子总裁说出最羞耻的话“呜...给我...让我射出来啊...”

温柔吻去被快感与空虚的交替逼出的泪水，“好啊，Tony”，迅速的脱掉衣服，让两具身体紧密的贴合在一起，年轻人周身的灼热刺激着Tony敏感的皮肤，让他胀痛的前端渗出更多液体。

Peter把顶端吐出的清液顺着柱身涂抹开，让Tony那根形状漂亮的性器变得湿润而淫靡，再把两人的性器握在一起抵磨撸动，很快就感受到小Tony一阵阵抽动，体贴的加快了手上的速度，让恋人痛快的射在自己手上。

高潮过载的快感带走了Tony所有的理智与气力，他垂下骄傲的头，看到两人的性器和Peter的整只右手都是自己射出的白浊。被过分艳情的画面刺激的抬手捂住眼睛，把发烫的脸颊埋进少年有力的胸膛。

恋人害羞的样子实在可爱，让Peter不自主的揉上胸口微卷的棕发，另一只手却绕到后面，就着精液的润滑轻轻戳刺那个闭合的小口，引起Tony一阵惊慌的推拒，“不行的，Peter,别在门口，啊...”突然推进的两个指节强势的打断了恋人的拒绝，“为什么呢Tony，您怕被看到么？奥，如果罗德叔叔现在返回来，他就能看到钢铁侠被我这个小孩子压在门口狠狠使用，这可和您说的不一样呢，对么，我的先生？”

“啊...不，不要说”被突然进入的两根手指和极度羞耻的话语刺激的眼眶通红，大颗大颗的眼泪落下来又被恋人舔吻去，“别哭，先生”，抬起Tony的左腿盘在自己腰间，手指在后穴快速的抽插，熟稔而精准的刺激着敏感的栗状腺，带出大量肠液又顺着手指流下，在地毯上留下一小片暧昧的痕迹，“just enjoy,会很舒服的”。

Tony已经被戳刺敏感点的快感完全弄丢了理智，迷乱的咬着小爱人的锁骨祈求更多，“不要手指...呜...Peter...啊，进来...”

他爱极了先生这时候的坦诚，笑眯眯的捉住Tony的手放到自己肿胀的性器上，“给您，Mr.Stark”，羞耻的浑身都泛着粉红，还是忍不住遵从情欲把手中的灼热凑近自己柔软的后穴。“啊...”刚刚进入一点前端就让托尼瘫软在恋人怀里，“要帮忙嘛Tony？”

感受到怀中人轻微的点头，少年得意的扬起眉毛，安抚的拍了拍恋人的脊背，然后搂紧他的腰将自己整根送入，“啊...呜...”突然被填满的饱胀与快感让Tony狠狠咬上了Peter的肩，但这点微痛更激起了年轻人潜藏着的暴虐欲望，Peter左手抬起他的小腿，右手强势的带动着他的腰肢，背后是冰冷的门板，将他禁锢在这里，退无可退，只能被迫承受大开大合，狠狠贯穿的肏干。

Tony卷翘的睫毛还挂着过分快乐的泪水轻微颤动，牙齿咬住饱满诱人的下唇，忍不住发出暧昧粘腻的呜咽与呻吟，看着恋人淫靡的样子，Peter用力的顶撞抽送，几乎整根抽出再大力的顶入，每一次都精准的撞上那最敏感的一下，“呜…轻一点…Pete，慢点...”，“恐怕不行奥先生，我轻一点您怎么会舒服呢？您会求我用力的，每一次”这个小混蛋就不能闭嘴嘛！羞愤的人生导师恨恨的啃咬着恋人的颈侧。

感受到Tony可爱的小报复，蜘蛛侠突然的揽着他的腰臀将人整只抱起，突然离地的失重感让Tony本能的两腿环上恋人的腰，手指紧紧攥住恋人的肩膀，同时也让体内的性器进入到了新的深度。“奥……”失神的微张双唇，涎水顺着扬起的下巴滑过紧绷的脖颈，染出一片水淋淋的艳情。

没有给恋人适应的时间，性急的年轻人就开始抱着对方向浴室走去，丝毫不体谅自己还埋在对方身体里的欲望会让中年人多么疯狂。

焦糖色的大眼睛完全焕然失神，年轻人的手拖住他紧实的翘臀，只要稍稍挣扎逃离就有毫不留情的一巴掌落在上面，让饱满的臀肉委屈的颤抖又留下显眼的殷红。甚至唇齿都被对方强势封住，连求饶都不被允许，唯有接受着少年放肆的对待。

Tony被放置到浴室洗手台上的时候才被恩赦般的放开，他大口大口的喘着气，眼角两腮都是漂亮又勾人的醉红，他从来没有觉得到浴室的路这么漫长。稍稍平复后又泛起难耐的空虚，Peter在专心的用温度适当的水灌满浴缸，这个小混蛋！把自己放在这里干嘛，就不能像刚刚一样抱着自己嘛？

“Peter…”爱人的声音委屈又羞涩，意味实在不能再明显，小坏蛋却头也不回的答到“等一下奥先生”，能拒绝Tony Stark的人只有Peter Parker不是么？

Peter听到了身后恋人委屈的呜咽，他几乎就要心软了，可他知道再稍微严厉一点就能有想不到的惊喜。当听到Tony的声音从低低的委屈逐渐变得兴奋急促时，Peter关掉了水管，转身走向被自己挑弄后又放置冷落的恋人。

Tony的手指还在后穴中进出着，Peter的目光紧紧盯着那张贪吃的小嘴，穴口因为刚刚的使用还很松软，能看到边缘艳红的媚肉随着手指的动作翻进翻出，花花公子没有被冷落到需要自己抚慰过，总是找不到快乐的那一处，一边兴奋羞耻的呻吟，一边打算放弃刺激后穴抚慰前端更快的释放出来。

正准备抽出手指，却突然被人扣住了手腕，修长的食指带着体内自己的手指用力按上脆弱的栗状腺，“在这里，Tony”，“啊！呜……”性器抽动着射出阵阵浊白，射到少年的小腹上又顺着紧实的腹肌滑下去，少年玩味的舔吻着怀中脱力的人，“这么快？先生，我只是碰了一下”，羞耻的连脚趾都蜷起来，讨好的在小恋人怀中轻蹭着，祈求能够结束这惩罚的折磨。

被取悦到的少年把恋人从洗手台上抱起来，还温柔的拨开被汗湿的碎发在额上印下一吻，享受着恋人最柔软最依赖的时刻。拥着恋人躺在舒适的浴缸里，撩起温热的水流清洗着彼此身体上的痕迹，一切都很舒服，如果Tony能够忽略自己屁股下面那根硬烫的东西，Tony扭捏的动了动自己的屁股想要避开，却被青年狠狠捏了几下胸前肿胀的肉粒，“呜...”，少年隐忍的声音透露出警告，“您是休息好了么？先生”。

哼咛着躲过这个令人耳热的问题，想到自己的小恋人好像确实还没有释放过，Tony作天作地Stark又眯起眼睛开始到处撩拨。性感的舌尖舔过少年浅色的乳头，明显感觉到手臂上的力气重了几分，伸手捏了捏少年鼓胀的囊袋，然后迎着对方危险的目光埋进水中，含住那根刚刚进入过自己的东西，“嘶...”这快感对少年来说实在太过了，技巧极好的导师用小舌舔舐过柱身脉络，最后轻柔的撩动着顶端的小口，控制力最好的spider-man都差点忍不住射出来的冲动。

“呼...舒服嘛my boy?”，看着湿淋淋的爱人，少年眼中的欲念是掩饰不住的热辣，强迫的分开对方的双腿让他跨坐在自己身上，一手抚弄着有些疲软的小Tony一手扶着他的后腰，“您自找的，先生”。

“啊...”扣着Tony的胯骨整根进入柔软的小穴，没有扩张与适应，下一秒就开始尽兴的挺动，湿软高热的肉穴让少年的速度与力道有些失控，“呜...停，停一下...痛...”，恋人的泣音让莽撞的少年悄悄回神，目光重新聚焦到恋人脸上。Tony的下唇被他自己咬的有些出血，总是挂着风情的眉难过的蹙起，晕着潮红的脸被泪水濡湿，可怜的模样让少年心疼极了。

捧着Tony的脸温柔的舔过渗血的伤口，“对不起Tony，我没忍住...”总是被少年温柔疼爱的Tony第一次被粗暴对待，一边双臂环上对方的脖子寻找安慰，一边又气恼委屈的咬着恋人的耳尖泄愤，少年揉着恋人的卷发任他发泄着，直到恋人咬上他的耳垂时，还在后穴中的小Peter不安分的微微抽动，让少年涨红了脸“Mr.Stark,我不是故意的，我就拿出来”。

小混蛋一心虚就会变成慌慌张张的小奶狗，小心的用着敬称怕自己生气，感受到体内坚硬的欲望，Tony认命的叹了口气，按住对方的肩膀止住退出的动作，“Tony?”翻个白眼抬手遮住少年不解的目光，然后抬腰重新吞下被抽出一截性器，让两人同时发出满足的喟叹，“奥...好棒，Tony”“唔...闭嘴，小混蛋...”

之前的欢爱消耗了太多气力，起伏一会儿就让Tony疲惫的趴在Peter胸口开始喘息，手指绕着少年的乳晕划圈，“your turn, sweetie”。

浴缸里的水随着两人的动作不断溢出，Tony双手撑在浴缸边缘，翘起性感的臀部被恋人从后面狠狠贯穿，臀肉被撞出一片靡乱的红肿，和后面那个淫荡的小穴一样。“啊...快一点，要,要到了”，少年吻着爱人的后颈加快了进出的动作，“好的，先生，我们一起”。

“啊！...呜...”高潮的快感让熟透的后穴不自觉收缩，绞紧体内的肉棒又淋上大量温热的淫液。突如其来的紧致让少年也痛快的射了出来，灼烫的精液刺激着脆弱的内壁，让高潮继续延长，直到两人都彻底释放，喘息着拥在一起。

Peter妥帖的清理掉里里外外的痕迹，把爱人抱回舒适的小床上，“睡个午觉Tony,我去准备午饭。”，“嗯，要奶油蘑菇汤。”“好的。”少年留下一个亲亲就哼着小曲去厨房为爱人准备食物，累极的Tony在绵软的床被里，嗅着小爱人身上留下的牛奶味，很快的进入了睡眠。


End file.
